Deceive
by Techno-chan
Summary: Just some angsty thing I made with my friend. Also Add's powers over Time and Space are highly restricted I guess. Pretty OOC I think, sorry! Anyways, shout out to Erianna2468, who made the parts with hatred! This came into my mind a while ago, and it's not the best, but whatever! Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for suicidal themes I guess. I do not own the cover image. Oneshot I guess.


"Are you okay?" you ask, worried. It's always the same question, always the same answer. "I'm fine." always the same lie. You look at me, wanting to believe it when you obviously don't. "Don't lie to me, what's wrong?" you ask, wanting an honest answer. But it's hard to answer 'What's wrong' when nothing's right. "It's nothing, I already told you, I'm fine." I said, giving you a small smile. "Okay…" you said, knowing that you shouldn't pry _too_ much. You walked away, back to the others while I just stood there, staring as you walked back. After you had gone so far that I couldn't see you anymore, I walked away. No need to stay there, it would just be a waste of time. Like how everything is these days. All the color that used to inhabit this world had just seemed to fade away into a dull monochrome daze. I wonder why. Maybe it's because of all the lies, or maybe just because of the emotions and feelings I lost sight of long, long, ago.

Today you came back and you asked me again "Are you okay?" always the same question. "I'm fine." and always the same lie. You still knew I was lying, you always seem to see right through me. Yet, you still don't know. You'll never know…

This is growing quite tiring. Every time you would come back and ask, and every time I would lie. I don't understand why you even bother to ask, you know you'll never get the truth out of me. Never ever…

Stop asking me. I already told you no, so just please go away. You were able to see through my lies, so don't you know you're not wanted here?! Just go away, leave me alone… Leave me alone… Please…

Go away, stay away from me! Can't you see? I'm a monster, so why do you keep on coming here? Monsters like me deserve to be alone and treated with hatred… Not be with you and be showered with kindness…!

I told you to **_stay away_**! I'm a monster, you already know! Don't you get tired of seeing me?! I can't be saved now, so why are you even trying?! I'm a monster that deserves nothing, so please, just stay away from me, I don't want to hurt anyone else…

I'm sorry. My mental state is getting worse and worse, I had started hearing voices. They won't go away… Just like you…

You stopped coming today. Your absence is offsetting somehow, where could you have gone? Well, no matter. You finally went away, however the voices didn't. They were stuck in my head, to forever taunt me and remind me of what I am. A monster.

The others came today. Why, you may ask? I don't know. When I saw them they were crying, saying that you had died and I had to come for the funeral. When we arrived at where you were to be buried I was able to see you again, only you were gone, all the life left out of you. The sight broke me, the person I had known, the person I had _loved_ was gone. And she was never coming back. I cried, even though I knew crying wouldn't bring you back. Now, seeing you dead in front of me, I started to regret all the times I pushed you away, all the times I told you that I didn't need you. I just stood there, crying, trying to make myself think that this is all just a nightmare. I could barely hear the others crying in the background.

Everything just seemed to not have any life in it anymore without you around. No one smiled. No one laughed. We all were having trouble taking in the fact that you were gone.

Eventually one of us cracked. We all had gone through our own share of pain, and some of us are used to it. But don't we all have our limits? With all the pain we felt it would be no surprise that one of us gave in. Well, now that she's also gone, there's only nine of us left. But… Without you to cheer us up, we might not last much longer.

All the time that had passed since you… 'Left' have started to turn into a colorless daze. Oh, did you find out yet? Without Aisha, Elsword couldn't find any reason to live. He committed suicide earlier today. The note said 'I'm sorry, but I can't stand this anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't be the 'Hero' you guys said I was.'

And then there were eight.

He was right, he _wasn't_ the hero people thought he was. He was just a regular person with his own problems, trying to find, what do you call it? Ah, love. I knew he would never receive it. I doubt anyone of us will. Reality is just not kind enough to give everyone what they want. Reality has it's own way of making the happiest person into a broken toy, useless and generally, just a piece of trash. Rena is doing her best to cheer us all up, when I know she's just a broken doll, someone should put her back on the shelf. If she's not fully broken soon by you leaving us, she'll break herself very soon. She tried to hug me earlier today, so I hit her. She'll never understand. She can't just tryto do your job and take your place. She can never do that. _Ever._ Sure, say I'm in denial. I am. You just can't be gone, it's _impossible._ All of us have our own roles, and we must stick to those roles. Rena is no exception. Well, I guess I know why she's doing what she is. Without everyone to play their roles, we'll all break apart.

Chung returned his father back to normal. He said by you leaving, he had more time to accomplish his goals. How dare he? So I, I had cut him with your weapon. I hope you don't mind, I'll wash off the blood, I promise. But of course, I didn't kill him. No, not yet, he will have to just break on his own. I've threatened him, so now he won't tell anyone what I've done. Nice, isn't it? No, you wouldn't like this now, would you? I _have_ to stop. For you. All he said were lies. I found him, dead and with a gun in his hand, a bullet hole where his heart should be. He missed you, just like everyone else. This is why I hate people, they always smile, say that they're okay when they're really dying on the inside, but I'm no different. I'm just a hypocrite trying to make myself better by saying bad about others.

Why? Why did you leave me this way? Almost broken, almost there, but you fixed me. Then you left without telling me you were going to. Well, I need to get over it. Moping around isn't going to do any of us any good, right? It's okay. I knew you'd leave anyways. Everyone does.

Raven has found out that I've hit Rena.. He's beaten me quite hard. The pain actually, feels good, well for now. without you in my world, I feel emotional pain, not physical. When he hit me, it reminded me of you. You always got mad at me and hit me, but not as hard. your hits were soft, gentle. I miss you, I, I can't cry about it anymore. So why, my love, do my tears fail to cease?

It's almost been a year since you've been gone. Having a nice stay up in Heaven? I hope so. You were always the kindest person, and everyone else would agree. Oh, by the way, another one of us is gone. I regret not being there to stop them. Ah, these tears that fall from my eyes. When will they ever stop?

Sorry for not writing for so long, I had to take part in some funerals. Aisha is dead, Elsword is dead, and so are Rena and Raven. While Raven was hanging himself, Rena went in and, seeing him die right in front of her, she tried to save him. She couldn't. He had died right in front of her, and she failed to save him. She then took his blade, and stabbed herself. Right in her heart. She had died instantly. How I know this, you may ask? The powers of Time can show me anything, but sadly, I can't bring you back, I can never get the right timeline. I can watch you smile at me, hug me, everything from the past. But I know nothing can bring you back. _Nothing_. The others asked me to see if I can find out how you died. I refused. Seeing you die would just make the pain worse.

Elesis came back from her mission. when I told her that Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, and you had died, she freaked out. She tried hiding her regret, but I can tell. I soon heard the cracking sound of bones breaking, I didn't even go to see what had happened, I already know. Elesis never had a very high tolerance for regret and guilt. Isn't it amazing how after all the pain I've been through, I can still function correctly and be able to see through others, just like how you saw right through me?

I'm worried. Lu has been trying to find ways to make everyone come back with demonic magic, and all Ciel can do is help her. I fear the outcome will not be pretty. Eve had started locking herself in her room, not letting us see her. Lu and Ciel might not know, but I can tell. She's planning to end her own life soon. Ah, what a waste of immortality.

I've found Eve in her room, her circuits fried. She committed suicide, the Nasod way. I'd hate to say this, but I've always wanted to see how Nasods would look after committing suicide. A rare sight indeed.

I feel useless. I can't stop the future events, no matter how much I try. These powers seem useless to me now. What use is being able to control Time and Space if I can't change what has happened or is going to happen? Lu has begged, and begged me to see what had happened to you. She won't stop, she just doesn't get it. She eventually told me that if I didn't show her, she would kill herself, causing Ciel to die also, for he cannot live if Lu is gone. Their contract would break, causing Ciel to die again. I told her, I'm not going to show her how you died. And now I'm all alone.

Well, honestly with all the people I cared about gone, I feel there's no reason to live anymore. Maybe I should just join them in the afterlife? There's no point living if everyone else is dead

You left without a reason, so please don't come back now with an excuse. Ara...I'll be there soon, so wait for me, okay?


End file.
